elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dwemer Ruins
, a Dwemer ruin.]] Dwemer ruins are the near-perfectly preserved remains of the cities of the Dwemer, or Dwarven mer, scattered across Skyrim,The Aetherium Wars Hammerfell, High Rock,Dwemer Inquiries Vol I and Morrowind. These Dwemer ruins once served as important places of knowledge to the Tonal Architects that built and maintained them, as well as the Dwemer people who once lived in them. After the disappearance of the Dwemer, their cities remained untouched and their buildings structurally sound. Falmer reclaimed some of the ruins, and the Automata of Dwemer construction still patrol the halls of these ruins, making them dangerous to navigate. These ruins are of particular interest to scholars of various colleges, universities and private institutions throughout Tamriel and contain items useful for building weapons, armor, and miscellaneous items of high value; some Dwemer ruins may also contain unique artifacts. Inside Dwemer ruins there great amounts useful loot like weapons, clothing, armor, etc. The most potent enemies are probably the Dwarven Centurions — massive automata that have a range of weapons including steam/fire breath, crossbow launchers, one battleaxe, one warhammer, and they also kick. Before the disappearance Before the Dwemer disappeared, Dwemer cities were filled with people, working, living and studying as an empire. Dwemer cities were commonly referred to as strongholds,War of the First Council as well as Freehold colonies''Chronicles of Nchuleft'' and/or city-states. Dwemer cities varied in size, from the smaller cities like Kagrumez and Kagrenzel to the larger cities such as Mzulft, Alftand, Arkngthamz, Bthardamz, and Irkngthand to a massive stronghold known as FalZhardum Din, or Blackreach. In Dwemer cities, their people were dedicated to study and research, both in the scientific and arcane studies. Architectural design Dwemer ruins were built with stone and mixed with an unknown, unique metal, similar to the appearance of copper or bronze, as well as containing intricate carvings and runes. As the Dwemer had mastered over stonework and metalwork as an early race, Dwemer ruins were a sight to behold; they were massive and monumental in nature, filled with many grand halls and massive caverns.The Ruins of Kemel-Ze Dwemer ruins were divided into many different sections, which included great halls, great chambers, upper districts and lower districts, market-places, living quarters, cathedrals, aedromes, animunculories, workshops, arcanexes, studies and corridors. They were also filled with hazards such as fire traps, spike traps and poisoned arrows that were deadly to adventurers. Many hydraulic systems still functioned in the ruins of the Dwemer cites. Technology In several Dwemer ruins, most notably Mzulft and the Tower of Mzark, stand Oculory, large constructions which rely on starlight and focusing crystals to create maps or store objects of immense power such as Elder Scrolls. Inhabitants These ruins contain Dwemer Automatons such as Dwarven Centurions, Dwarven Spiders, and Dwarven Spheres that search for their fallen creators, the Dwarves. Also to be found are bandits (although notably they don't seem to get very far into the ruins, and thus the automatons make up the bulk of enemies the player must fight in these ruins). The angered spirits of fallen Dwemer, known as Dwarven Spectres, can be found deep in many ruins throughout Morrowind and Vvardenfell. In Skyrim, a new foe, the Falmer, formerly another species of mer called the Snow-Elves, can be found in Dwemer Ruins. Having been driven off the surface, these creatures were "saved" by the Dwemer. The Dwemer later poisoned them to make them blind and kept them as a slave workforce. Most of the time these creatures will have prisoners who are normally bandits who have gone looking for treasure. Locations Morrowind *Aleft *Arkngthand *Arkngthunch-Sturdumz *Bethamez *Bthanchend *Bthungthumz *Dagoth Ur *Druscashti *Endusal *Galom Daeus *Mudan *Mzahnch *Mzanchend *Mzuleft *Nchardahrk *Nchardumz *Nchuleft *Nchuleftingth *Nchurdamz *Odrosal *Tureynulal *Vemynal Skyrim in .]] *Alftand *Aetherium Forge *Arkngthamz *Avanchnzel *Blackreach *Bthardamz *Deep Folk Crossing *Irkngthand *Kagrenzel *Mzinchaleft *Mzulft *Nchuand-Zel *Raldbthar *Reachwind Eyrie *Ruins of Rkund *Ruins of Bthalft *Tower of Mzark *Shimmermist Grotto *Sightless Pit *Crypt of Hearts *The Crypt of Hearts Solstheim *Kagrumez *Fahlbtharz *Nchardak Trivia *While almost every Dwemer ruin in game and contain Falmer, none of the ruins in do. This is most likely because, in lore, the Atmorans nearly wiped out all of the Snow Elves in a genocidal event that left the Snow Elf civilization nearly extinct and in ruins. During the Battle of the Moesring on Solstheim, a little girl named Finna watched her mother being slain by the Snow Prince, and, in sadness and anger, threw her mother's sword at the Snow Prince and struck him in the breast, which killed him. His death shattered the spirits of the remaining Snow Elves, causing many to flee, and the Atmorans continued their assault on Solstheim and destroyed the remaining Snow Elf resistance on the island.Fall of the Snow Prince Gallery Dwarven Centurion Guardian.png|A Dwarven Centurion awaking from its stand in a Dwarven ruin. Sphere.jpg|A Dwarven Sphere seen in a loading screen. Dwemer mask.jpg|Metal Dwemer Statue 524115 orig.jpg|Dwarven crossbow Appearances * * * ** ** * de:Dwemer-Ruinen it:Rovine Dwemer ru:Двемерские руины (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Morrowind: Locations Category:Morrowind: Dwemer Ruins Category:Skyrim: Dwarven Ruins Category:Dwemer Category:Articles Needing Citation